Scotland Yard
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: Prequel to The Demon inside ME. The story behind on how Jack met Blaire, and how Blaire and Mark...got together. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they are singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized_ _ **= flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a dark and stormy day. A young girl of 9 years old named Blaire Aggie was running home from school, for it was the end of the day. She couldn't wait to show her mom the newest thing she created. She was really excited about it, and could only imagine what her mom was going to say. She kept looking at the drawing of herself with her mother at their house. It looked almost realistic! Blaire definitely had a gift for drawing, singing...and archery. She was the youngest girl to have gotten the Cadet Archery Badge in her hometown (which was in Scotland).

Blaire ran up to her house, and stopped instantly. Something didn't feel right to her now. Her smile faded as she slowly walked up to the front door and walked in, with worry clearly present on her face. The air felt stale and cold, and the place was trashed, like whoever broke in was looking for something.

"Mommy?!" Blaire called as she ran throughout the entire house, going up and down stairs, and looking in rooms and closets. "Mommy!" Blaire then ran into the kitchen, and stopped dead when she saw red liquid on the ground. She walked up to one of the puddles slowly, and was about to touch it, when she remembered never to tamper with a crime scene.

"Mommy?" Blaire began as she walked around the island in the middle of the kitchen...and practically screamed, for there, lying on the ground covered in blood and lifeless, was her mother. "Mommy..." Blaire could feel hot tears getting ready to stain her cheeks, as she stared at her mother's dead body. It didn't take long for her to run out of the house, after grabbing the emergency wallet from a table drawer. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't believe that she was gone. Now she was on her own.

Blaire ran as fast as she could away from her problem, as the rain began to pour down on top of her. Tears stinging her face as she ran, and before she knew it, she had stopped under a tree and sat under it. She cried in her lap as she remember every image of her mother's body. She still had her book bag from school on her back, and was grateful that her gym clothes were in there. So, she didn't have to worry about the clothes situation. But what she did need to worry about, was her life. It had just changed drastically. She was either going to the orphanage or the live on the streets until she was adopted.

 _A am NOT living in an orphanage until A am of age!_ She thought to herself. So, she had it settled: she was going to live on the streets until she turned 18, and was legally able to get a house of her own. But that was going to take a little while. She had to wait until she was 16 to get a job. Thankfully, she had the emergency money from the drawer at her house...well, old house now.

Blaire looked up from her lap, and her eyes held a certain darkness in them now. "A promise, mommy. A will avenge you...someday."

XXXXXXXX

It had been a year since her mother passed and 10 year old Blaire had found a way to get to Ireland. So now she was walking the streets of Athlone, Westmeath, Ireland alone. It was yet another gloomy day there. It was like anywhere she went, it was gloomy and rainy. But she was grateful to have found a job at such a young age. Her job was basically having a hat (or box) in front of her, and sing the lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was alive.

Anyway, as Blaire was walking to her house (it was abandoned but she still called it home) and turned a corner, she bumped into a young boy, who immediately turned around when she did. His eyes were a clear ocean blue, and his hair was brown. He looked no more than 15 years old as well.

"Oh, sorry, lad." She said with her Scottish accent a lot more potent now.

"Don't worry about it." The young boy said, with his Irish accent present. "Are you lost?"

"Uh, no...A'm just..." She began to say when the boy's mother turned around and looked at them with a smile.

"Oh, hi there. Are you lost?" She asked.

"No...just homeless." Blaire answered, which gained her a look of worry from the two people.

"Oh, you poor thing!" The mother said. "Where's your parents?"

"A don't know...A haven't seen them since..." Blaire began with her fake story. Well, technically it wasn't fake. Her parents really were gone and she really was homeless. Well, for now anyway.

"Oh, you poor dear. Come on! We'll watch over you." The boy's mom said as she took Blaire's hand and walked to the car, with the boy following suit. They all got into the car and drove off to their house in the woods. "So, you from Scotland?" His mom asked.

"Ay. Hoo'd ye know, lass?" Blaire answered.

"You're accent sort of gives it away" The boy said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh...right." Was all she could say at that moment.

"So, what's your name?" The boy asked.

"Ma name's Blaire. What's yer name?"

"Sean. But everyone calls me Jack." The boy, now known as Jack, said back.

"Pleased tae meet ye." She stated as they continued to drive away towards their house. She was going to have to quit her job and lay low for a while now. She now had something like a family to take care of her for a while. But she couldn't get too attached to this family, because she still had a quest to fulfill. Her mother wasn't going to get avenged herself, now was she?

 **~8 years later~**

22 year old Sean McLaughlin (aka JackSepticEye) was running around town, looking for his 18 year old Scottish sister Blaire. She hadn't come home after her graduation party with some of her so called "friends" 2 days ago. And since she never came home, Jack's mom was getting worried, and so was he. Blaire was (again) like a sister to him now, and if anything had happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

Just then, his cell phone went off. He took it out of his back pocket and saw that it was a text...from Blaire. He quickly opened up the text and read it to himself. And what he read, scared him.

 _Blaire's text: Hey Jack, I'm sorry I am worrying you and your family about my disappearance. I don't even think I deserve that sort of concern. But I need to leave. I don't belong in a family when I feel like I am putting a target on their backs. I promise to keep paying the bill for this phone so we can keep in touch, but until I figure things out...we can't see each other. I'm sorry I left without a goodbye, but hey, you know me, I hate goodbyes. So instead of a goodbye, I'll just say...see ya when I can._

And right as Jack finished reading the text, he heard a plain in the distance, making him look up and see a plain about to take off by the air port. He immediately ran into the air port and to the window by the plain that read LA on the side. It was just above the ground.

"No...Blaire!"

On the plain, Blaire was looking at her passport, and at the stamp that was placed on a page that said Los Angeles, California. She needed to be in America instead of near Scotland, or in Ireland, because the killer, or killers, might find her a lot quicker. So, she was heading to America to keep herself safe, but also to protect Jack's family.

After a while, Blaire out the window of her window seat, and saw Jack at the window in the air port, looking disappointed that he was too late to stop her. A tear fell down her cheek as she watched as her Irish brother's figure disappeared into the thick clouds below the plain. She was now on her own.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they are singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized_ _ **= flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Chapter 2**

"So, have you seen her around, Mark?" Jack asked his YouTube friend Mark Fischbach (aka Markiplier).

"Can't say I have yet, dude?" Mark answered. "Are you sure she'd come here to LA?" He wasn't really buying the fact that Jack's Scottish sister would be in LA.

"She always said that she wanted to go to LA someday, and she had the money when she was 18 to do so!" Jack answered, with worry clearly present in his voice. "Just please, I know it's been 2 years, but still keep your eyes opened for her."

Mark sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "Alright, fine. But don't get upset if I tell you she's not here."

"I won't. Because then I'll know she's out there somewhere." Jack answered, before his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and sighed. It was his friend and the local ghost hunter in Ireland. "I have to go, dude. Yvette's calling me."

"Okay, that's fine. I'll keep my eyes opened." Mark said before they hung up, and Jack answered the phone.

"Hey! Yvette, what's up?" He began as he stood up from his desk and walked out of his recording room/office.

XXXXXXXX

Mark leaned back in his chair at his house in LA. He had made a promise to his best friend and needed to keep it. So, he left his house and went for a walk. He walked down the streets of LA, seeing the LA sign off in the distance, and the sun shining high in the sky.

He walked down to the park, where he saw a LARP going on, with a character dressed like Merida from Brave. Only, her hair wasn't a big red mess, but silky and brown, with the dress the color black and shorter than Merida's. It was the same design and all, but the skirt was to her knees, maybe a little shorter. But her eyes matched...they were blue. Not the blue Jack described Blaire to have, but blue.

 **[Okay, so I lied. If you guys didn't get who this was he noticed, then I'll just tell you...it was Avalon at 19, before she met Jack in the first story]**

Mark stared at her for a moment, as she quickly took out a bow and shot it at another person, but missed. She wasn't very good with the bow apparently.

"Whit is she doing?!" A Scottish voice yelled from behind Mark, making him look behind him and see her. "That is not hoo you shoot an arrow!"

"I take it you like archery." Mark stated, making the girl look at him and grin.

"Are ye kidding? Of course! A was the youngest girl in Scotland to have received the Cadet Archery Badge."

"Wow." Mark then turned back around and watched as the LARP continued. After a while, it stopped. Mark turned back around to talk to the girl again, but found that she was gone. He looked around, and found her not that far away from where she was, and standing behind an empty box.

He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder as she was about to sing, making her jump slightly and turn around. "Oh, it is just ye." She said.

"I'm sorry. I just, can't help but feel like I know you." He said.

"Okay...hoo?"

"I-I don't know. I just do." Mark said before the girl turned around on him and sighed before pulling out a card and a pen, turned around towards him and wrote down her number...and name. She then handed it to him.

"Here. And if ye tell Jack ye saw meh here...A swear A'll shoot ye." She said before she grabbed her box and ran away. She went right, the way he came.

Mark looked confused until he looked at the paper in his hand. He saw her number under her name, which made him realize who she was. "That was Blaire?"

XXXXXXXX

Back in Ireland, Jack was waiting in his living room for someone to come over. He was sitting on the couch when he felt a sudden sliver of pain in his side. He winced slightly, but put it off as just a muscle pain from the rearranging he had done in the past weeks. He had just finished getting his new bed room together, and only had his old room, as his recording room. So now, his bed was never going to be behind him in video ever again.

Just then, he heard a knock on the door, making him get up quickly and open it up. There, standing in the doorway was the local ghost hunter and friend of Jack, Yvette McKnight.

"Hey Jack." She said as she walked into his home.

"Hey! So, what did you need to tell me?" Jack asked as he closed the door behind him.

"I got some ghost activity just now, and it's in this apartment building. I had a feeling I'd get something." She answered.

"Seriously? So you basically came her to tell me to move?" Jack asked, sounding like the asshole that he always says he is.

"No..." Yvette began, before her watch went off again. She looked at it and almost instantly took out a canister, and waited. "...I came to warn you that they're after you!"

"What?!"

"That's right, Miss McKnight." A voice said in the air, making Jack and Yvette get on guard.

Jack then heard a high five sound and something that shocked him as a man appeared right in front of them. "Top of the morning to ya, laddies! My name is AntiSepticEye!"

Then another man appeared beside him, and he looked like...Mark. Only with black and red eyes, and 2 sets of fangs in his mouth, unlike the other man who wore the same kind of cap as Jack did in his videos sometimes, only in black, and his eyes were black and green. He had 2 sets of fangs as well in his mouth, and his ears were slightly pointed.

"Hello everybody! My name is Darkiplier!" The other man said, as he stood there.

"It's you. You are the ones I've been..." Yvette began before...

"...trying to catch for years? Yeah, we know." Anti said as he stared right at Jack. Yvette noticed that look in his eyes, like he had something planned for Jack. So she quickly went in front of him to protect him better.

"Oh, dearie, you are so out of the touch with the times of ghosts." Dark said as he swiped his hand in the air and the last thing Yvette heard, was Jack screaming in fear.

"Jack!" She yelled as she turned around in worry. "Where did you take him!?"

"Oh, let's just say..." Anti began, before Dark stopped him.

"Sorry, Miss McKnight, I'm afraid we can't tell you." Dark answered before him and Anti disappeared in their own smoke puffs, leaving Yvette alone in Jack's apartment.

"Oh, Dark...you don't know me." She said before she started calculating where the puff of smoke took Jack herself with her watch. "Come on!" She mumbled slightly before it showed her the answer. "Los Angeles." She then was completely shocked and worried. "No...they're trying to bait Blaire."

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they are singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized_ _ **= flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Chapter 3**

Jack woke up on the ground of an old house. He sat up slowly, as he grabbed his head in slight pain. "What happened?" He asked the air as if it would know, sounding a little bit groggy. "Last thing I remember, I was..." He began, making him gasp. He stood up quickly and looked out the window, only to see that it was borded up on the inside. But through the little slots, he could see the Hollywood sign out in the distance.

"I'm in LA? How is that...!?" Jack mumbled until he remembered: "Darkiplier...and AntiSepticEye...they..."

"That's right, kid!" A voice spoke, making Jack spin around, only to see Anti standing up against the door frame, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why did you bring me here?!" Jack yelled, and being the loud mouth that he was, kind of made Anti flinch a little bit. Sure, he was a loud mouth ghost, but that doesn't mean other people's loudness doesn't hurt him! It does!

"We brought you here as bait." Anti began. Dark had told him to tell Jack their plan. Why, he didn't know. But at least he got to tell him what was going on. After all, he was the dark version of JackSepticEye.

"Bait? Bait for what?" Jack asked.

"Not what...who." Anti said as he pushed himself off the door frame and walked up to Jack slowly.

Jack didn't get who they were talking about until..."No..."

"Yes. Blaire Aggie is the daughter of Alexina Cameron." Anti began.

"Okay, who's that?" Jack asked.

"She was a singer." Anti continued. "But other than being a singer, she was the only ghost hunter that was able to catch Darkiplier."

"What? Blaire's mother was a Ghost Hunter?"

"Yeah. She was actually the best in the business." Anti kept telling the story. "But once Blaire was born, Alexina had to stop to raise her child. And by then, Dark had found a way out of her grasp. So, she kept him a secret from Blaire...which was her mistake."

"Let me guess, Dark is a lot like Markiplier."

"Oh, yeah. He loves attention, and since Alexina didn't even mention his name to Blaire...he killed her."

"What?! That's why Blaire was all alone in Ireland!? Her mother was dead?!" Jack yelled.

"Yes, Loudie McLoudlin!" Anti yelled back. "But now he's after her, because she has that hunting gene inside her."

"Well, I always knew she had a singing gene. Now I know that's from her mother, but a ghost hunting gene?"

"Just be patient, Jack." Anti began as he slid backwards towards the shadows. "Blaire will come and when she does...she'll die." And with that, Anti disappeared, leaving an echo of his laughter in the room.

"No...Blaire, please don't come." Jack stated as he looked out the borded up window in worry.

XXXXXXXXXX

Blaire walked down the sidewalk towards her little alley way, when she heard a car come up to her side and then in the driveway in front of her, making her stop dead as the car stopped, and out came Mark.

"Whit are ye doing here, laddie?" Blaire asked as she just stared at him with no emotion.

"A am...I mean, I am here on be half of Jack." Mark said as he walked up to her. But stopped like 2 feet in front of her for when he looked, he saw a dagger strapped to her waist.

"Seriously? Ye didn't tell him, de ye?"

"No, I didn't...not yet anyway."

"A don't want him to know, Mark! If he knoo..."

"Blaire, relax! He doesn't know!"

"Good. Then why are ye here on his be half?"

Mark took a deep breathe before just spilling what Jack was up to. "He's worried about you, and I may have promised him to keep my eye out for you, and that I'd watch over you."

"Oh, bloody hell. A'm 20 years old, Mark! A don't need...!"

"Blaire, please!" Mark yelled, which made Blaire stop and just look at him. "I keep my promises, and I don't care if you feel like you are putting a target on my back, I can handle it. But what I can't handle, is you being out here alone. LA is not exactly the safest place in the U..." Mark didn't get to finish his statement as he saw two people coming out of the alley towards them. "Oh, great."

"Hey dude...leave the girl alone." One said as he went to put his arm around Blaire, only to receive his arm being twisted by the girl.

"Why don't ye leave me alone! A get enough trouble than it is!" Blaire yelled, as she saw that the other guy had pulled a gun on her and was aiming towards her.

"Whoa!" Mark yelled as he went to grab the other guy's arm and hit it out of his hand, when Blaire beat him to it, but pulling her dagger, grabbing his arm (and the gun), and pushed him to a wall with the dagger to his throat.

"Whit do ye think now, Mark?! Still think A need to be watched?!" Blaire yelled, her Scottish accent becoming more potent with every word she said.

"Uh..." Mark didn't want to answer. He was afraid she'd do this to him.

"Ye listen here, punk. A am not a girl ye should be messing with. So A suggest, ye flee, or yer not gonna like whit happens if ye don't." Blaire said before removing her dagger from his neck and letting the two men run away back down the alley.

"How did you learn how to do that?" Mark asked, as he took out his keys.

"Ye learn stuff on the streets." Blaire stated before she grabbed her bag from the ground and looked back at Mark.

"But you've only been on the streets for 2 years."

"A've always been good with weapons ever since A was a wee lass."

"I see...Jack failed to mention that." Mark stated before opening the passenger door for Blaire, which made her roll her eyes before getting in.

"A never told him." She said, before Mark closed the door behind her. He then got into the driver's side, and sat down before starting the car.

"Why didn't you?" He asked as he drove back towards his house, where Matt and Ryan were waiting for them.

"A never felt the need tae." Blaire said. Her eyes showed a darkness, that not even Mark could place. He knew that Jack found her on the streets of Ireland 10 years ago, but Jack never mentioned the darkness she held in her eyes.

 _Something must have happened in her past that made her be like this._ Mark thought to himself. _But what?_

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they are singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized_ _ **= flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Chapter 4**

They made it to Mark's place in one piece, and when they walked in, Mark immediately showed her to the guest room. And once she was in there, she closed the door behind her and just sat down on her new bed.

"This feels weird. A haven't had a bed in ages." She stated to herself, before pulling out a photo of her mother and her when she was only 8. She grinned, as she remembered that memory of her 8th birthday, when her mom sang beautifully for her the Birthday song.

" _Happy birthday, dear Blaire/happy birthday to you." Alexina sang with a voice of an angel, as little Blaire smiled up to her, before blowing out her number 8 candle. "Yay! That's my girl!" She said._

" _Can you sing that for me again, mommy!?" Blaire asked._

" _Maybe later before you go to bed." Alexina answered with a smile before kissing her forehead. "I love you, Blaire. And no matter what happens...I'll always be with you."_

A tear fell down Blaire's cheek as she stood up and placed the photo on the dresser in front of her bed. She quickly wiped it off before opening up the door and stopping. She then closed it before leaning her back against it and slid down it.

 **(SONG: "Someone's watching over me" – Hilary Duff)* [Wasn't going to make this a musical scene, but the moment I heard this song, I knew it would fit perfectly here]**

Blaire held her knees to her chest as more tears started to flow out of her eyes. She was lost, and needed to be found. And the only thing she wished she could experience first hand...was love.

 _Wish I'd find myself today/oh need to find myself and run/away/but something pulled me back/the voice of reason I forgot I had/all I know is you're not here to say/what you always used to say/but it's written in the sky/tonight._

 _So I won't give up/no I won't breakdown/sooner than it seems life turns around/and I will be strong/even if it all goes wrong/and when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe/that someone's watching over me._

Blaire stood up from the floor and walked towards her bag on her bed. She pulled out her Glock 45 from it and held it tightly before throwing it back in her bag. Thankfully, the safety was on, and even if it wasn't, it had no bullets.

 _I've seen that ray of light/and it's shinning on my destiny/shinning all the time/and I won't be afraid/to follow everywhere it's taking me/all I know is yesterday is gone/and right now I don't belong/to this moment to my dreams._

 _So I won't give up/no I won't breakdown/sooner than it seems life turns around/and I will be strong/even if it all goes wrong/and when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe/someone's watching over me._

 _It doesn't matter what people say/and it doesn't matter how long it takes/believe in yourself/and you'll find/it only matters how true you are/be true to yourself/and follow your heart._

She looked back at the photo on her dresser, and wiped away a tear quickly before walking up to it and grinned.

 _So I won't give up/no I won't breakdown/sooner than it seems life/turns around/and I will be strong/even if it all goes wrong/and when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe/that I won't give up/no I won't breakdown/sooner than it seems life turns around/and I will be strong/even if it all goes wrong/and when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe/that someone's watching over/someone's watching over/someone's watching over me/yeah, yeah/oh-oh_

 _Someone's watching over me._

 **(End of song)**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Seriously!? How is a sweet guy like Jack related to a bitch like her?!" Matt yelled before he took a swig of his beer.

"They are not blood related, Matt." Mark began. "His family basically adopted her when they found her on the streets of Ireland all alone."

"Wow...where was her mother?" Ryan asked, while holding his beer bottle.

"I wish I knew." Mark stated before taking a sip of his water.

" _Why not ask her?"_ A voice spoke from behind the young YouTuber, making him spin around, to see no one there.

"Did...did you guys hear or see anyone behind me just now?" He asked, confused.

"No." Matt said, before going to his computer, only to stop when he noticed Blaire on the stairs. "Oh, how long have you been standing there?"

"A just got here, laddie." She said as she walked down further. "And A heard what ye were talking about."

"Really?" Mark asked turning to her.

"Ma mother died when A was only 9...murdered actually." Blaire answered as she sat down at the counter.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Ryan said as he placed a hand on her arm in sympathy.

"Meh too." Blaire said, with a sigh following afterwards.

"Do you need a drink to cheer yourself up?"

"A'm 20 right now...not legal yet. But thank ye for the offer." Blaire said before noticing the date on Mark's phone as it lit up. "Damn, is it really May 24th already?"

"Yeah, why?" Mark asked as he grabbed his phone to see a text from a random number.

"Well, A guess A'm almost legal...ma birthday is tomorrow."

"Well that's great!" Ryan stated with a smile.

"Those are a painful memory for me." Blaire said, which wiped away Ryan's smile. "Ma last birthday with me mom was me 8th."

"Oh...sorry."

Blaire giggled before getting up and was about to leave to go to bed, when Mark dropped his water bottle, making her look over at him, only to notice the look of complete fear in his eyes. "Whit is it, Mark?" She asked, worry starting to creep to her face as well.

Mark looked up to her, with fear still present in his eyes, before he locked his phone and grabbed his keys. "You, me, park. Now!" He said as he grabbed Blaire's arm and took her outside.

"Whit is wrong, Mark?! Ye are acting like ye seen a ghost!"

"Yvette, one of Jack's friends, you know her, right?" Mark asked as he looked at her.

"Of course A do! She is the local ghost hunter in Ireland! What about her?"

"She texted me just now...Jack's in trouble." This made Blaire's expression fall, before she ran back inside quickly. "Where are you going?!"

"To get me stuff!" Blaire yelled to him before heading up to her room. "A need me weapons!"

"Right...forgot you had real guns." Mark said under his breathe before he headed over to his car, and got in, right as Blaire ran out with her Glock 45 strapped to her hip, along with her dagger, and got in the passenger side, before Mark began to drive off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yvette was sitting on a bench near the lake, as she thought back to when Jack was taken from Ireland. She had flown out immediately to LA the moment she found out with her private jet (what? She does well as a Ghost Hunter).

Mark and Blaire got out of the car and ran into the park, before noticing a blond chick sitting by the lake. They ran up to her, and Blaire placed a hand on her shoulder, making the young ghost hunter look up to see Blaire standing there with Mark.

"Blaire, darling." Yvette said as she stood up and gave the young run away a tight hug. "Oh, how Jack and I have missed you."

"A know, Yvette. But ye know why A left." Blaire said as they pulled away.

"I know, dear. But, Jack wishes you would have told him." Yvette stated with worry.

"Speaking of Jack, where is he? What's wrong with him?" Mark asked, sounding a little too eager about his friend's safety.

"Geez, are you sure Septiplier isn't a thing right now?" Yvette said.

"I knew that was coming."

"Where in bloody hell is me Irish brother?!" Blaire yelled.

"He's been taken, kidnapped rather, by..." Yvette began, before stopping as she looked at Mark.

"By what?" Mark asked, which only made the young blond sigh in defeat.

"By AntiSepticEye and Darkiplier." She answered.

"Uh, those ghosts don't exist. They're just..."

"Oh, they exist. And they want revenge on the Aggie family." Yvette interrupted Mark.

"Why? Me mother had nothing to do with that bloody ghost." Blaire stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know about that, Blaire. Something tells she might have." Yvette replied with a worried expression painting the features on her face.

"Doubt it. Me mother was a singer...not a ghost hunter." Blaire crossed her arms over her chest, as she stared daggers at Yvette.

"Blaire..." Yvette began, as she pulled out her smart phone. "...what was your mother's name?"

"Alexina Cameron...why?" Yvette started a search on Blaire's mother, and up popped an image of her.

"This her?" Yvette showed Blaire the photo, and Blaire just nodded yes as she walked over to her, while trying to keep tears from going down her face. "It says here that, she was a singer/songwriter, and was known to have a daughter named Blaire Aggie."

"That's meh." Blaire stated.

"It also says here that...she was a ghost hunter and had successfully captured Darkiplier many years before Blaire was born." Yvette finished as she looked at Blaire. Blaire grabbed the phone and read the article, only to get a rude awakening.

"Me mother was a ghost hunter." She stated as she threw the phone back at Yvette, who caught it expertly. "Why did she keep this from meh?"

"You were only 9 when she died." Mark stated. "Maybe she thought she had time to tell you later on when you were ready to know."

"Ya...maybeh." Blaire stated as she brushed a hand through her hazel brown hair.

"That's why they took Jack...to get to you." Yvette stated, making Blaire worry.

"If they hurt him..." Blaire began through gritted teeth.

"They won't have the chance." Mark began, making both girls look at him. "Because we're going to save him before that can happen."

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **Howdy all you beautiful people! Sorry for the late update of this story. Haven't had a big surge to write this one in a while, so, yeah...sorry.**

 **But, regardless, I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter should be coming up someday. We'll see when I finish. Thanks for reading, and like I always, I'll see you, in the next chapter. Ba-bye!**

 **~Brittany Bauer**


End file.
